Inductive charging uses an electromagnetic field to transfer energy wirelessly between two objects, for example, between a charging station and a portable electrical device. Energy is transmitted through inductive coupling from the charging station to the device, which may use that energy to charge batteries. Inductive charging enables the user of the device to charge batteries without wires between the two devices. Induction charger typically uses an induction coil to create an alternating electromagnetic field within the charging station, and the induction coil in the device receives power from the magnetic field and converts it into electrical current to charge the battery. The two induction coils in proximity combine to form an electrical transformer.
However, the magnetic field can interact or interfere with other components or friendly metals inside the device exposed to the magnetic field; for example, semiconductor or discrete components may be damaged. The interference may be caused by heat generated by eddy currents or by high power level.